


baby lay me down (and let's pray)

by j_gabrielle



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Club Owner!Hank, Drabble, M/M, Moodboard Inspired, Stripper!Connor, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: “No one touches him but me. Do you understand?”





	baby lay me down (and let's pray)

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted here](https://hardheartshere.tumblr.com/post/176075551391/moodboard-request-hannor-for-anon-i-would)
> 
>  
> 
> title from 'God is a Woman' by Ariana Grande

“No one touches him but me. Do you understand?” Hank says, eyes never leaving the stage.

The captivating body twists and turns on the pole, the lights catching the shine of the glitter on his body. “But Boss-“

“Cancel all his private shows. He’s mine for the rest of the evening. Anyone who says otherwise, you can show them to the door. Make sure they have use of their legs when you do.” Taking a finishing gulp of his whiskey, he stands, buttoning his coat in time to the last beats of the music. “Go.”


End file.
